Not What She Seems
by Wangster610
Summary: *REVISED*New Chap*HG is not what she seems. To save the wizarding world her origins have been hidden from her. TR is back to claim what is his, but SS has other plans. But will HG stay true to herself?
1. Granger, Proud Societal Recluse

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic. By the way, I know that I am giving Hermione a bit of a thrashing here, but don't worry she'll physically change later. Wink, wink. So please no flames. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the revised version of Chapter One.  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot, nothing else, and I should own the idea of a prophecy thingy that was in the Order of the Phoenix, I thought of it before the 5th book came out and had pretty much written it in my 3rd chapter which I did not post until very much later, just to wait for it to come out so that my fanfic fits with JKR's genius.  
  
Not What She Seems  
By Green Sea Turtle  
  
Chapter One: Granger, Proud Societal Recluse  
  
Her name is Hermione Granger. At this moment, she is a Gryffindor in her 6th year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She is the top of her class and one of brightest minds Hogwarts has ever taught.  
  
Being a Gryffindor she possessed the qualities of a Gryffindor, but being raised in a muggle household, she possessed muggle qualities. She thought concretely and logically not always magically. And being a muggleborn, she did not "fit" into neither of these magical and nonmagical societies. She knew this and did not care.  
  
Therefore she was not your usual teenage witch. Hermione was independent. She did not bend to peer pressure, she kept her morals, and thought studying and gaining all the knowledge she could was far more important than school dances on Valentine's day. The things more important than studying were her friends and helping to defeat Voldemort.  
  
Hermione was rather a plain girl at first glance, but if you ever went up to speak to her, her brown eyes would light up and you would be able to see eagerness and honesty, something you do not see in every teenager. When she spoke, you can tell she was different from everyone else, she had personality, an honest personality, not forced in any way. However, few of her classmates noticed this, most of them were too preoccupied in their own world of boyfriends, girlfriends, Quidditch, and the fluff of life.  
  
And being a very clever and ever studious witch, she was usually in the library. After the years, however, sitting down all the time reading gigantic volumes, took a toll on her physical appearance. She was not a gorgeous girl to begin with. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, the slightly bucked teeth she had was at last fixed by her Madame Pomfrey with a Shrinking Potion after Malfoy jinxed them to an enormous size in her 4th year, and the characteristically bushy hair she had softened a little, only a little. She usually tied it in a ponytail that always had to be replaced within a few hours because her hair was a just too wild, headbands and barrettes did not stand a chance. And the owl-eye glasses she had had were long replaced by special ordered contact lens.  
  
She had grown through the years, in more ways than one. She supposed that she filled in just fine, but by never exercising she was getting a little, shall we say, chubby and flabby (5'5" and 139 pounds).  
  
She was generally healthy, but her skin looked a bit pasty from being indoors so much. Luckily, she did not have a problem with acne.  
  
Her nose was somewhat impertinent looking and at a first glance, you would be rather annoyed at her. It was through and through a pure English nose, large and shapely sitting in the center of the face. It was not very pretty, but everyone who saw it would say that it suited her.  
  
Her eyes were too close together and her lips a reddish thin chapped line from being chewed on as she was thinking, no amount of medicated Chap Stick would do them any good.  
  
She had a well-defined chin that did not flatter her face but always showed her determination. Yes, she was indeed an ugly duck, but her mother always said that the flaws always bought out the beauty. Besides, she cared not for her physical appearance or she would have brewed intense moisturizing hair treatments and through complicated methods vanished her flab.  
  
She usually kept herself aloof from her classmates. She thought them at times immature and dumb. She was not stuck up nor was she submissive. Hermione never had a boyfriend, though there was that little thing with Viktor Krum, nor was she ever kissed. Deep down she knew she did not fit in. At times she did not want to. Conforming to the ways of society and the teenage world was not a priority.  
  
From all this, I am guessing that the more intelligent of readers out there have concluded that Hermione is very, very proud.  
  
And on this day at 6:00 am, this certain Hermione Granger woke up in Gryffindor Tower to the sound of Lavender's alarm clock.  
  
********* Please R&R!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Curious Invitation

Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you the revised Chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some random characters and also some pocket lint, gum, paper clip, penny, and tissue.  
  
Not What She Seems  
By Green Sea Turtle  
  
Chapter Two: The Elven Invitation in Which Confusion is Instilled  
  
Hermione opened her eyes as soon as the annoying "bring, bring" sounded. She yawned and stretched her limbs like a cat. She thought of Crookshanks who was probably roaming the hallways already. Ever since 5th year, he had been doing that making sure there was no sign of Deatheaters.  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt a heavy weight on her leg. It was Crookshanks with an anxious expression.  
  
"Meow, meow," the cat whined.  
  
'This is unusual,' thought Hermione. He never makes a sound, unless there was mischief, danger, or urgency nearby.  
  
The cat turned its head upon a piece of rolled parchment lying innocently upon a corner of her bed.  
  
The alarm clock noise stopped followed by the groans of Lavender and several other girls. Thankful that the heavy curtains around her bed were closed, Hermione quickly put on her owl-eye glasses.  
  
'No time to go wash face and then put in contacts' thought Hermione.  
  
Upon closer examination of the parchment, she found it was not parchment but some kind of light green paper made from leaves, something she had never seen before. It was sealed in grass green wax with an old fashioned looking seal with ancient runes upon it. From her Ancient Runes class she could easily decipher it and it read "Of The Last Homely Place". She was shocked for a moment.  
  
The Last Homely Place meant Rivendell in the J.R.R. Tolkien books. But he was a wizard, though not well known in the magical world. And like Bilbo Baggins he had done a bit of traveling in his days. And Rivendell was a mythological place. According to the magical world, some said it did exist and others say it does not. They said that elves of when the earth was young dwell there as their last safe haven from the impurity of the wizard world and other worlds. There is little known about elves, and there is no recorded event of a witch or wizard ever having contact with any one of them, though there are stories of how spectacular the place is or was. There have also been rumors that the place was deserted and the elves at last passed away. But then again, one can never tell with elves or any other magical races.  
  
Hermione, who is very skeptical about mythological things owing to her muggle upbringing to always question things, scrutinized the seal once more to verify its authenticity. Then she carefully peeled it back and opened the rolled parchment.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
On behalf of the Elders of Rivendell and Elhond, Son of Elrond, we would appreciate your presence at the Council of Elhond. Unfortunately, we cannot disclose very much information to you at this moment. But the fate of many will be in your hands, whether or not you chose to attend. There is much to be discussed therefore the urgency is great.  
  
At midnight tomorrow, go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest closet to Lake. There a knight will greet you by the name of Holdrian upon a black horse. Show him this letter. He will take you to Rivendell.  
  
Please take care to not bring any excessive materials.  
  
Owing to complications that will be revealed to you soon, other knights will be watching you. Also, please do not inform teachers or classmates of this meeting, unless under extreme duress. Dumbledore has already been informed.  
  
At Your Service,  
  
The Elders of Rivendell and Elhond  
  
This was the most unusual letter Hermione thought she ever received. She doubted that this was some sort of prank. But just what did it mean, "the fate of many will be in your hands"? Just what did any of this mean? And just why was she being watched? And how did this letter get to her? She very much doubted Crookshanks carried it.  
  
Speaking of Crookshanks he had disappeared once more.  
  
**********  
  
So! How did you like that? Oh no! don't think it! Write down what you think of this in your review!!! 


	3. The Lonely King on His Throne without a ...

Ladies and Gentlemen, what you are about to read is the newest chapter of this most intriguing tale. You must all be dying to know the state of Tommy Riddle at this point!  
  
Not What She Seems  
By Green Sea Turtle  
  
Chapter Three: The Lonely King on His Throne without a Queen  
  
His name is Tom Riddle. (I will not delve into what we fanfiction readers already know). At the end of the Triwizard Tournament, his ascent back to power was just about complete and the fiasco at the Ministry was just a minor setback. But alas, the unfinished businesses that still had to be done.  
  
First on his list is to kill Harry Potter. It still puzzled him how a baby wizard could have vanquished him to near nothing. From hours upon hours of research he still had no concrete evidence to this. But this is the Wizarding world and nothing is really concrete anyways.  
  
He was beginning to believe that perhaps, just perhaps, that James and Lily Potter's love for their son overpowered his Dark Magic. He is an ambitious evil genius who plans on having the entire world bow at his feet; he has to keep an open mind to all things. So no matter how much he wanted to deny it, there is always that gnawing fear in his mind that love is the strongest of all.  
  
Also, his idiotic Death Eaters had broken the precious prophecy that he had so dearly wanted so now he would never know the complete story of the Potter boy. He knew that he was very wrong in going after the boy before knowing the entire story and prophecy, but at finding out that there was even a threat to his power, he had acted on a rash impulse and thus was his first downfall. Now, he knew better than to proceed with anything without making perfectly sure that only he himself would benefit from it.  
  
However, since he had already tried and failed to contain the Potter boy, he had to move to Number Two on his list. Anyways the completion of Number Two could help with the completion of Number One. This is to find his Dark Lady.  
  
This Dark Lady was destined to join him upon his throne, and the Dark Lord and Lady will dominate the Muggle and Wizarding world, together as one, or languish in their effort. It was something like that. All this was according to another prophecy no wizards save him and perhaps not even Dumbledore knew about, a prophecy of the Elves.  
  
He had never heard of the prophecy spoken, but he knew this much from hints that he had gathered through his immense powers of Legilimency into the minds of weaker Elves, no matter how much they tried to block him from their minds. But unfortunately in his attempt to get the entire spoken prophecy, he had tried and failed to delve into the mind of Elhond, a much higher elf who immediately became suspicious of him, just as Dumbledore was after Hagrid was expelled.  
  
Just as Tolkien stated in Lord of the Rings, "Never go to the Elves for advice for they will tell you both 'yes' and 'no'", this prophecy was no different. It said, 'yes' and 'no' to the power that he wanted.  
  
Elven prophecies were all like this. Never quite telling one anything really. They were very obscure but actually very accurate, as far as prophecies were. They are always very specific to different aspects but always very ironic as to what the outcome is.  
  
It was like an adult concealing a candy in either one of his hands and making Voldemort, the child, choose. But the child is smart and eventually figures out which hands contain the prize or air, but when the hand is at last opened, what is there may not be what the child thought was.  
  
Voldemort knew this concept and greatly despised it. The thing he hated most was: uncertainty. Uncertainty meant prophecies, botched reports, loyalties, and many other aspects of daily life. He had to be sure of everything, and consciously and helplessly reasoned that nothing can be unpredicted. He had to be in control that is just the way he is.  
  
He felt that Uncertainty mocked him, that when the hand was opened and he was actually wrong, it slapped him in the face. He had felt his humiliation when he failed in killing Potter. And he vowed never again would uncertainty have the upper hand over him.  
  
Two things that are beyond the reach of uncertainty, he felt, are: change and fate. Change is for certain, and Fate is for certain.  
  
He reveled in the fact that Change was for certain. This meant that power could change hands, that nothing is forever, and a chance that he would regain his power and more.  
  
He defied that fact that Fate is for certain. Fate is for certain, but the road to Fate is completely uncertain, which is the reason why he defies it. He felt that he, not Fate, had Control of it. In his defiance, he also considered the concept of Fate as an insignificant heap of cow dung.  
  
As for this curious Elven prophecy concerning his fate and his Dark Lady, he had to make some inquires into it. He had not conversed with the Elves in nearly a century, not doubt they had not forgotten him. But will they still welcome him back as openly as they had before?  
  
************  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know that I haven't updated in a long, long time. I was a little unhappy with how it started, this being my very first fanfic, but I've made changes to the first two chapters to fix mistakes about Hermione and other stuff.  
  
Like her buckteeth were fixed by Madame Pomfrey with a Shrinking Potion after Malfoy jinxed her or something and not by her parents' excellent dentistry.  
  
My bad, and THANK YOU LINDA for pointing that out to me on the Review List, because now EVERYONE will see it and wrongly conclude that I am a careless writer and a lousy fan of Harry Potter!! :P just kidding.  
  
I know that this is going a little slow, but bear with me and it has a very good plot I promise I will finish this fanfic!!!! (GOD AS MY WITNESS.)  
  
I bet most of you did know that this was gonna be a crossover. But don't worry I had this idea of a prophecy way before the 5th book came out and did not know anything about the Department of Mysteries and the prophecies kept there, so I needed something to be the source of prophecies. And there by through the use of poetic license, I have included the Elves, that sexy race, to be in my fanfic.  
  
Hey did my avid readers notice that I've ended each chapter so far in a slight cliffhanger? You know what? I didn't notice that until after I finished writing the 3rd chapter this morning. Interesting isn't it? Either I'm very dumb or I'm curiously an extremely good storywriter, you decide, in the review that you will write!  
  
Second Author's Note: R&R this chapter, since your support means a lot to me. 


End file.
